Sunset Shadows
by Raymaster
Summary: ShikaIno. Girls are so troublesome. Most especially the one I have to deal with most of the time... Fic by Jimuzi! The Horror!


**Raymaster/Gokan: **This isn't a Fic created by me. It's by My friend, Jiji, but she doesn't have an account and wants it brought to you, the Fic readers. So Jimuzi doesn't own any Naruto characters, or anything of the sort.  
**-------------------------------------------  
Sunset Shadows**

"Nara Shikamaru, come back here!"

Crap.

I'm screwed.

"Shii-kun, can you help me? Pretty, pretty please?" Blinking her eyes innocently, a blonde flashed a convincing smile.

Hah. That'll work.

Cracking an eye open, I sighed and stared at Ino with my trademark 'I'm smarter than you, and I don't care' look. "…Hn?"

She played with a lock of her hair anxiously. "Well, Sasuke-kun's birthday is coming up pretty soon—wanna help me get something for him?"

I considered my options. Go with Ino and buy a troublesome gift for someone I don't even like? Or, stay and watch the clouds?

"No." Flicking my gaze back to the sky, I shrugged and continued to watch the cumulus clouds float and merge with each other in the light of dusk.

"Aww, but Shika-kun," She kneeled and leaned over me. "Sasuke-kun is so very important to me…won't you help your teammate?" She pouted, her blue eyes seeming on the verge of tears.

If she knows I hate shopping, then why ask me? If she knows I won't cooperate, why not ask Chouji?

"Hmph!" Pulling at my hair, she yanked off the tie quickly before I could say anything. God, what was she thinking? My hair's a mess (and it's too troublesome to put it back in the topknot).

She giggled. Oh, she's having fun. Squinting up at her, I scowled. "Give it." Ino simply replied by forcing me to sit up, a wide grin on her face. "You look better with your hair down, Shii-kun."

What did that have to do with anything?

Uh oh.

Why is she inching closer?

What's she doing?

This isn't too logical…

Oh no.

_No._

"Shikamaru…" She purred, her face dangerously close to my own.

"I-um…" Spluttering my response, I could only shrink away and flush.

"C'mon, Shikamaru. Act like a man, for once in your life."

I cringed, my face completely red. "Er…" My voice died away, a small squeak escaping my throat.

Ino laughed openly, pinching my cheeks in a sort of 'joke'. Joke. Oh, I'm laughing on the inside. Just dancing with joy.

"Ino, le' gwo o' mah chees." I glared at her, the colour in my face dwindling down to two pink spots. "Tha' no' funneh."

"Yes it is!" Grinning from ear to ear, Ino let go. "You should've seen the expression on your face, Shika-kun! Oh, priceless…" Gales of laughter erupted from her shaking body.

Women are so troublesome…

------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, I'm stuck in a tree with a roaring Ino at my feet.

"You idiot, let go of that jutsu and come down from that tree!" By now, her face was slightly red from shrieking insults at me. I figured it would eventually die away.

"Shut up." I muttered irritably. "You're annoying me." Panicking slightly, I sighed. A bit more than one fourth of my chakra was gone because of the Kagemane-no-Jutsu I cast.

Damn.

"What?" Blinking weakly, Ino stared up at me with bright blue eyes.

Was this woman deaf? "You heard me. Shut up." Jumping down from the tree, I walked up to her slowly, my face straight. "Every day, you take advantage of Chouji and I. Every day, you treat us as toys. I'd like a change." I leaned over her, cupping her chin in my left hand. "Right now."

And so, I kissed her before I utterly lost my nerve.

-----------------------------------------------------

I think she hates me now.

Does she hate me?

I hope not.

"How troublesome…" Letting out a long sigh, I stared out over the bridge, feeling rather miserable.

"Shika-san, what's up?" Looking up, I glanced at Chouji, who was munching on some potato chips.

He's got it good.

Sure, he has a few insecurities, but nonetheless—he's happy the way he is.

"Shika-san?"

"Oh. Nothing. Why?"

"You're sorta…out there. Y'know?" He popped another chip into his mouth.

"It's nothing," I rolled my eyes at his hesitant stare. "Trust me."

"No, it's not." He mumbled between mouthfuls of chips. "What's wrong?"

Does this guy even know how to take a hint?

Sighing, I focused back to the bridge's landscape. "Eh…just some home-stuff. I'm just a little stressed under pressure."

Chouji looked genuinely surprised. "Whoa! I thought nothing fazed you! You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, well, I'm sure it'll be over soon. See you at training tomorrow!" Waving, he waddled off cheerfully.

Sometimes Chouji can be a little too troublesome for his own good.

-------------------------------------------------

Stars are really very interesting.

The light they emit can travel so far. They're amazing.

So unlike me.

"Shika-kun!"

Oh no.

She's back.

What am I supposed to do?

What am I supposed to say?

Is she going to—?

"Come down from that tree, Shikamaru. I want to talk to you." Placing her hands on her hips, Ino glared up at me.

What a pain…

Climbing down slowly, I rolled my eyes. "What, Ino?"

Instead of a response, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a small hill.

Wait—that's my favorite cloud-watching spot! She'd better not mess it up—

"You're stupid and annoying and…" Trailing off, she huffed. "You're right. I guess I am a little too harsh. So…sorry…" Folding her arms, Ino looked away. "Whatever…"

Oh, it feels so good to be right again.

I think this calls for something special.

"And…?" I felt a smirk crawl up my face.

"You mention this to anyone, you're dead." She tugged me down angrily, shoving a fist in my face.

Okay, so…not the reaction I was expecting.

"You need my permission first." A wide grin on her face, Ino kissed the tip of my nose.

How fitting.

I shrank down yet again, feeling my face turn red to the roots of my hair.

I am so whipped  
-------------------------  
**Read and review**... please... i don't want to be brutally beaten up by Jiji!

Note: I do not know if this is a one-shot or full on fic, if you want it to be a full on fic, i'll get Jimuzi to write more.


End file.
